fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network vs. Nintendo: Grand Prix
Cartoon Network vs. Nintendo: Grand Prix is a crossover racing game created by MGX Studios, in cooperation with Keyhole Gaming and 1-Up Inc., for Nintendo Silver, Nintendo Immerse, Nintendo Epsilon, Nintendo IC, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS Advanced. It will feature characters from Cartoon Network and Nintendo franchises, both old and new. It takes most of its cues from the Mario Kart series and Cartoon Network Racing. The Wii U version makes good use of the Wii Wheel, and the 3DS Advanced version can be played in first-person mode with the gryoscope. Gameplay Cartoon Network vs. Nintendo: Grand Prix plays like the Mario Kart series, with some additions from Cartoon Network Racing. Each player chooses a character to race as, and then selects a kart pre-made for that character. (Custom karts can also be made when you pay for parts with Coins.) But this time, characters can knock each other off of their karts using shells, Bullet Bills, etc. Double Dash Mode In this mode, which is based off of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the players choose two characters: a driver and a co-driver. The driver... well, drives the kart, and the co-driver not only uses items and weapons, but also punches and kicks to help the driver stay ahead. Bike Mode This mode is basically the same as Normal Mode, but if a character falls of off his/her kart, he/she can call forth a motorbike to easily get back into the race. Conversion Mode This mode is the same as Double Dash Mode, but the driver and co-driver can split their kart in half and convert it into another vehicle, such as a dune buggy, monster truck, etc., so they can take advantage of their surroundings. For example, monster trucks are capable of getting across bumpy hills easily. Elimination Mode This mode is like Normal Mode, except when a player gets knocked off his/her kart, they are eliminated. Story Mode In this mode, you play as characters from the Cartoon Network and Nintendo franchises to stop Mandy from winning a mysteriously powerful trophy that grants the winner's wishes so she can rule the universe. Playable Characters Default Cartoon Network Nintendo Unlockable Cartoon Network Nintendo * - First stats are for first form, second for his other form. |} Platform-Exclusive Courses Nitro GP Turbo GP Retro GP Unlocking Criteria Items and Weapons Banana Peel.png|'Banana Peel' TripleBananas.png|'Triple Banana Peel' SuperMushroom.png|'Mushroom' Triple Mushroom - Mario Kart 8 Wii U.png|'Triple Mushroom' Golden mushroom.jpg|'Golden Mushroom' Fire Flower NSMB2.png|'Fire Flower' Super Leaf NSMB2.png|'Super Leaf' Bullet Bill Art SMWU.png|'Bullet Bill' Green Shell NSMBU.png|'Green Shell' Red Shell.png|'Red Shell' Triple Red Shell - Mario Kart 8 Wii U.png|'Triple Red Shell' Triple Green Shells.jpg|'Triple Green Shell' Blue Shell.png|'Blue Shell' Black Shell.png|'Black Shell' Ice shelll.png|'Ice Shell' Cream Pie.jpg|'Pie' Bob-ombAl.png|'Bob-omb' Warp Star.png|'Warp Star' NKOcarina.png|'Ocarina of Time' ThunderboltNoGlow.png|'Lightning Bolt' Power_Star_SM3DW.png|'Invincibility Star' POW Block.jpg|'POW Block' Barrel.png|'Barrel' 398px-Poltergust_5000_(vacuum)_-_Luigi's_Mansion_Dark_Moon.png|'Poltergust 5000' Millenium Star.png|Millenium Star PokeballTopTrans.png|Pokeball Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper BooNSMBU.png|Boo 133px-Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom Winged Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell Descriptions Bonus Edition The Bonus Edition of the game will be released July 27, 2013. Characters Gallery CNvsNintendoTitleScreen.png|The Wii U version title screen. CNvsNintendoStarterCSS.png|The starter Character Selection Screen. Trivia Remixes and Rips *The main theme of the game is a remix of the main themes of Cartoon Network Racing and Mario Kart DS. *The theme of Candy Palace is a remix of the main theme of Adventure Time. *The themes of Mario Circuit, Waluigi Pinball, Bridge of Eldin, and WarioWare Inc. come from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The theme of Elmore Speedway is a remix of the main theme of The Amazing World of Gumball. *The theme of Pokemon Stadium is a remix of the Pokemon main theme. *50m's theme is a remix of its theme in Donkey Kong. *The theme of Halberd is a rock remix of Meta Knight's Revenge from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The theme of Green Greens is a hip-hop remix of its theme in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The theme of Endsville Graveyard is a remix of the main theme of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *The theme of Flat Zone comes from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The theme of KND Treehouse is a remix of the main theme of Codename: Kids Next Door. *The theme of Shroom Ridge comes from Mario Kart DS. *The theme of Dexter's Lab is a remix of the Flat Zone theme and the main theme of Dexter's Laboratory. *The theme of The Foster's Home is a remix of the main theme of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *The theme of Bowser's Castle is a rock remix of the castle theme of New Super Mario Bros. 2. *The theme of Rainbow Road comes from Mario Kart DS. |} Category:MGX Studios Projects Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Nintendo Epsilon Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Advanced Games Category:Racing Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:2013 Category:Keyhole Gaming Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Nintendo Immerse Games Category:Mr. Game & Watch Category:VOLT Games Category:D-Zolt Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs. (series) Category:Lone Planet Archives Category:Spursverse